Doctor Who: Pete's World Chronicles
is an ongoing campaign for the Doctor Who Roleplaying Game (formerly known as Doctor Who: Adventures in Time and Space). It follows the adventures of the Mender--a Time Lord from the Gallifrey of Pete's World--and his companions as they travel through time and space in his TARDIS. Most of the stories are set in Pete's World; however, some stories may be set in other parallel universes as well as N-Space. In a way similar to how the revived Doctor Who series has often included stories set in and around Cardiff, a large number of the stories set on Earth will feature Hampton Roads, as well as other areas of the United States. Pete's World Chronicles is a spin-off of Doctor Who and therefore is set within the continuity of the Whoniverse.The internal canon of Pete's World Chronicles is generally set around established points within the established Doctor Who multi-verse. A concerted attempt is made to avoid any contradictions with the generally accepted canon of Doctor Who. History From its original conception, Pete's World Chronicles was written as a campaign for the Doctor Who Roleplaying Game. One season was originally written, but the story arc of that season was pushed to Season 2, as it was felt the story would otherwise be rushed. As of October 2017, Season 1 has been fully planned out as far as the story arc and the premise of each episode; Season 2 is still mostly in planning stages but where the story is going as a whole has been decided. Parallels to things in the Doctor Who universe will happen as this is set in an established parallel world, but one hopes that the storytelling will be original enough to bring enjoyment for all. A number of episodes are also based on existing media, from the Doctor Who universe as well as other franchises and stories; the stories are tailored (read: lovingly cannibalised) to fit the needs of the meta-story and characters. Doctor Who Fanon is serving as both a workspace and record for the narrative of the game. Characters Main Characters Player Characters * The Learner * Katrina Non-Player Characters * The Mender * The Merchant Stories Season 1 Season 1 saw the introduction of the Mender, and his new companions, Katrina and The Learner. The main story arc dealt with various ever-more-dangerous threats from other universes attempting to invade Pete's World, taking advantage of the cracks in the universe created by the Learner's and the Cybermen's crossing over from N-Space. Prologue The Prologue of Season 1 consists of prequels featuring the individual player characters of The Learner and Katrina. Part One Christmas Special Part Two Season 2 Summer Special List of Current/Potential Crossovers *Repo! The Genetic Opera *Back to the Future *Father Brown *Warehouse 13 *Wall-E Differences Between Pete's World and N-Space There are a number of differences between Pete's World and N-Space presented in Doctor Who. Listed below are some notable points of divergenceSuch differences are including, but certainly not limited to, those presented in Doctor Who and related media and may or may not be present on this list.: Technology * Cybermen originated on Earth (but are based on the Cybermen from Mondas in N-Space--see Timeline below). * The tech level of Earth in Pete's World is higher by 2007 than on Earth in N-Space. Geopolitics (by 2008) North America Similar in concept to the European Union of N-Space, the North American Union formed in 1997 as a political and economic union of the nations of North America. By 2002, the North American Union was united with the South American State in a Cold War against the Soviet Union and Brazil. South America Eurasia TimelineSome of the events on this timeline may be copied or paraphrased from TARDIS Data Core/Pete's World and TARDIS Data Core/Cybus Industries. 12th Century 18th Century * 1781: The Articles of Confederation are ratified by all 13 states. These are never replaced but merely amended as states are later added to the Confederacy, leaving the nation without a strong central government. 19th Century * 1803: Canada purchased the Lousiana Territory from France. * 1821: Mexico gained independence from Spain. * 1846: Oregon annexed by Canada. 20th Century * 1944: John Lumic born. * 1968: Microprocessor invented by Lumic and Marcian Edward “Ted” Hoff (i.e. The Merchant, in disguise). * 1979: John Lumic diagnosed with ALS. * 1980: John Lumic invented cybernetic implants **The Merchant was responsible for this discovery. **The Merchant was also responsible for the higher tech level seen in Pete's World in "Rise of the Cybermen." * 1981: The Merchant showed Lumic the video of Cybermen, as well as showing him Cyber tech. ** In an aborted timeline, John Lumic died in 1981. ** This timeline was changed when the Merchant travelled back in time from 2008 specifically to prevent his death by showing him Cyber technology, knowing that Lumic would adapt it in his search to prolong his life. * 1982: Cybus Industries established by John Lumic. * 1983: GeoComTex established by Ted Hoff (GeoComTex is actually the North American division of Cybus, but this is unknown to the public.) * 1985: Ted Hoff died mysteriously, according to public reports. ** In reality, the Merchant staged his own death as Hoff. John Lumic dumped him out of his airship into the Grand Canyon. Lumic thought it was his own idea. ** He used Chameleon arch to become Doctor Emmett "Doc" Brown because he is being pursued by the Zentillion Brotherhood. ** He travelled to 1943 and became known as a crackpot scientist in Hill Valley, California, living out virtually all of the events as seen in the Back to the Future trilogy. * March 1987: John Lumic assassinated the Prime Minister of Mexico to attempt to ignite a spark in the thus-far Cold War; Lumic is never connected to the crime. * April-June 1987: While the Cold War remained as such, mass panic was incited across the United States. * September 1987: GeoComTex is asked to sign on as the primary security contractor for at least the next 20 years. * 1991: Cybus products flooded the market. * 1994: The Soviet Union has expanded to encompass most of the Middle East. * 1995: GeoComTex “bought” by Cybus Industries * 1996: All Cybus Industries competition was swallowed. 21st Century * 2000: The South American State formed. * 2001: India joined the Soviet Union. * 2001: Worldwide Cybus Industries profits reached $78 billion. * 2002: By 2002, the North American Union and South American State are in a Cold War against Brazil and the Sovet Union. * 2003: Greenland gained its independence from Denmark and joined the North American Union. * 2004: South American State reported 265,000 missing. * 2007: Notable divisions and subsidiaries of Cybus Industries by 2007 included—Cybus Airships, Cybus Earpods, Cybus Finance, Cybus Fitness, Cybus FM, Cybus Network, and Cybus Property * February 2007: The Ultimate Upgrade began. * June 2008: War against the Cybermen has become a worldwide conflict; the Cold War ends because of this. * November 2008: A few dilapidated Cybermen traversed from N-Space to Pete's World, ending up at the North Pole. The Merchant got an alert that Torchwood was investigating; he beat Torchwood to the Cybermen and wiped all their records of the event. He then travelled back in time to show John Lumic (becoming a close colleague of Lumic's by 1968). * 2010: At least 5 million humans were converted into Cybermen. The Merchant led them across the Void into N-Space. Footnotes/References Category:Series Category:Doctor Who: Pete's World Chronicles